


like bonnie & clyde

by iridescence (10softbot)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Crimes & Criminals, Guns, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Partners in Crime, but like laser guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: Every single bad idea starts with Changmin holding him at gunpoint and a crazed smile on his lips. Every time Changmin runs a hand over his chest, traces his collarbones and runs a finger under his jaw right before he kisses him deeper Chanhee can feel shivers run down his spine, can feel himself spiral.Changmin had once said he would kill everyone off the face of the earth if that meant he could get them anything they’ve ever wanted, and Chanhee doesn’t think he was lying in the slightest about it.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 30
Kudos: 187





	like bonnie & clyde

**Author's Note:**

> so this saturday i had a "pretty boys with guns" thought and then it followed with "changmin a lil psycho, chanhee whipped for him" and so here we are. i am also obsessed with [this fucking picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EYNA4yjXkAAAfbT?format=jpg&name=large) and i have not been able to stop thinking about it. not beta read but i'll come back to catch mistakes eventually. i'm using this as my entrance card to tbz ficdom, have a nice day  
> (also i need to mention that there is no dubcon/noncon here bc changmin is crazy but chanhee is just as much)
> 
> EDIT: now with [fanart](https://twitter.com/himebaa_/status/1295892190372048902) i'm simply losing my mind
> 
> don't repost or translate without permission

Every single bad idea starts with Changmin holding him at gunpoint and a crazed smile on his lips. Chanhee is mostly used with it at this point; there is something about feeling the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple or his throat, right under his pulse point, that sends shivers down his spine. There is Changmin's smile and his dimples, too, that makes it virtually impossible for Chanhee to say no to him.

Sometimes he really wishes he could. They wouldn’t have almost gone to jail so many times if he had the balls to tell Changmin to back off. Probably.

Chanhee's eyelids slip shut when Changmin presses his gun harder against his temple, his own gun long set aside on top of his dresser. He can hear the mechanisms of the laser gun start working with every press of Changmin's finger on the trigger, has lost count how many times he has prayed his head won’t be cut off by a laser beam like that.

He doesn’t think Changmin would ever do that to him, but then again he has watched – and helped – him kill off one too many people like it’s nothing to him. Just like that.

“Can you put the gun down,” his voice trembles a bit, wanting to reach up for Changmin's finger but not really wanting to piss him off. “I’m trying to get us to have a good time.”

“Say yes,” Chanhee can hear the smile on Changmin's voice. “Say yes and I’ll put it down.”

“We’re not going to rob a bank,” he says, almost a hiss. “Don’t be ridiculous. We don’t need that.”

The city is quiet outside his window, like the world has stopped moving in wait for them to do something – for Changmin to do something. When he opens his eyes again, Chanhee can see the glint in his eyes, can see the slow fade of his smile, the way the corners of his mouth start to pull down and his face start turning into a frown. He hates that look on him, hates to see anything but a smile plastered on his face.

All he can hear is their heavy breathing and the laser blast ready to go off.

“Pick something a little more, like, low profile and we’ll do it,” he adds, swallowing thickly around the knot sitting in his throat. His heart is beating fast in his ribcage, so loud he is sure Changmin can hear it even over the sounds of his gun being activated. He brings a hand up to the gun’s barrel, slowly pushing it away from his head. “Put it down.”

It is always like this. He can never manage to say no – the most he will ever do is redirect Changmin's wild thoughts to something a little less wild and a little less dangerous, if only so they can avoid confrontation with the police once again.

He knows the cops know where they live and probably what the are up to most of the time, and he figures that the only reason they won’t do anything about it is because Changmin blasted off the heads of half the police department when they tried sending Juyeon to jail that one summer Juyeon stole a diamond from one of South Korea’s most influential families.

Fun times.

If Chanhee had to put it this way, Changmin is the villain and he is the villain’s sidekick who gets dragged into the most stupid shit ever, though he doesn’t really mind it all that much. At least not when he is having fun, and certainly not when he feels so sexy holding a gun.

Changmin rolls in bed and sets his silver gun on the bedside table, rolling back to his initial position right after, head perched on his hand as he stares down at him.

“You’re no fun,” is what Changmin says, but Chanhee can still see that glint in his eyes, can see the corners of his mouth threatening to pull up again. “I’ll think of something and you can’t say no then.”

“Okay,” he replies, reaching a hand up and placing it on the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Changmin licks into his mouth and kisses him lazily, shifting his position so he has a leg pressed between Chanhee's legs. His body feels hot like a furnace, every patch of naked skin setting his body ablaze where they touch. And, _god,_ they touch every fucking where because they are both on their boxers and Chanhee feels like he is losing his damn mind.

As he always does. As he always fucking does. Every time Changmin runs a hand over his chest, traces his collarbones and runs a finger under his jaw right before he kisses him deeper Chanhee can feel shivers run down his spine, can feel himself spiral. And it feels so good – the way Changmin touches him, the way he presses his knee against his crotch, the way he swallows down all the gasps that escape his mouth.

It’s dizzying and really fucking insane the whiplash that the boy above him gives him.

He has always wanted to ask Changmin why the does it, why he chooses to live a high-risk life every single day, but he figures Changmin's answer wouldn’t be much different than his own – that is, for the thrill of it. It makes him feel alive, to hear sirens blaring as they run down the streets, Changmin's manic laughter ringing in his ears as he slings his gun behind his back.

As Changmin presses him down the mattress, Chanhee knows he wouldn’t have it any other way. He is too far gone to turn back now, too used to living bathed in luxury and gold, diamonds dotting every drawer of his closet and his dresser, reminding him of why they do what they do.

Changmin had once said he would kill everyone off the face of the earth if that meant he could get them anything they’ve ever wanted, and Chanhee doesn’t think he was lying in the slightest about it.

⛓

Chanhee feels like he has mastered the art of navigating his apartment with his eyes closed by now. He doesn’t even know what time it is – didn’t bother checking the clock on his bedside table or his phone as he slipped his hand under his pillow to fetch it before getting on his feet. It doesn’t really matter what time it is, really, he just knows that the space next to him was empty when he came to it, so it was certainly time to get his day going.

There is a light breeze coming from the living room direction, light shining strong behind his closed lids, and he wonders if it was really necessary for Channgmin to open all the curtains and balcony door like this; summer creeps up on them in the most uncomfortable way. He makes note to call the maintenance team to check if his air conditioning unit will be able to handle the hottest summer days.

“There’s coffee in the kettle,” Changmin's voice calls out from the general direction of the living room couch, the sound of rustling paper the only other noise in the apartment other than the dragging of Chanhee's feet.

Chanhee hums, making a detour to the kitchen.

“How considerate,” he mumbles under his breath, trying to rub sleep off his eyes.

“I heard that!” Changmin raises his voice but makes no mention of getting off the couch.

“Mm,” Chanhee raises his voice as well, finally being able to open his eyes once he reaches the cupboards for a mug.

The coffee is still steamy when he pours himself some, the porcelain mug warm on his fingers as he walks out and towards the living room. Changmin is sitting on the edge of the couch, studying a set of papers scattered on the coffee table, his gun being used as paperweight.

Much like Chanhee himself, Changmin is still in the same attire as he had been the night before – which is to say, not much at all. His black boxers are riding up his thighs and Chanhee really wants to roll them down for him – or entirely off, he’s not really sure.

When he sits down next to him, knees no longer feeling like jelly, Chanhee allows himself to finally look at what Changmin has been studying for god knows how long. It looks like the blueprints of a house, of which Chanhee has never really seen before and has no idea since when Changmin got his hands on.

“What is this that you’re looking at?” he asks, taking a sip of his mug, Changmin's own mug leaving a stain on one of the sheets, probably having already gone cold.

Changmin raises a finger for him to stop talking when he reaches for his phone, quickly scrolling through the call history and hitting on a way too familiar contact. Chanhee averts his eyes to the papers again, tries to understand what it is that Changmin is looking at and why the place is so big – Chanhee really hopes he’s not following through with his robbing a bank plan.

When the call connects, Changmin puts his phone on speaker.

“Sunwoo,” he doesn’t wait for a greeting, always so impatient. “I need a favor.”

Chanhee can hear Sunwoo sighing from the other end of the line.

 _“What is it?”_ Sunwoo’s voice sounds even deeper through the phone, and Chanhee thinks he will never not be amazed at that. _“Where are you right now?”_

“Not in public,” it is Chanhee who answers, voice still thick with sleep. He takes another sip of his coffee.

“I need you and Eric to hack into a security system for us,” Chanhee raises a brow at him, not at all surprised that he is being included in his schemes but confused because he doesn’t even know what this is about. “In about two days’ time.”

 _“What are you scheming?”_ Eric asks, Sunwoo’s phone clearly on speaker as well. _“Don’t get us in trouble because of your psycho bullshit.”_

“Not much, I promise,” Changmin's lips tremble and Chanhee knows he is lying right through his teeth. “You think Kim & Co. is too big of a shot for the two of you?”

Chanhee almost drops hot coffee over his bare legs. He kind of wants to punch Changmin in the face, because he can’t possibly be planning to rob one of the largest restaurant chains in the entire fucking country like that. Chanhee doesn’t think he has lost his mind to that extent.

 _“The entire company?”_ even Sunwoo sounds startled, his voice breaking a little. _“Have you lost your fucking mind?”_

“No, just the old man’s house,” Changmin uncaps a marker with his teeth, marking a big red circle on one of the rooms projected on paper. He turns to look at Chanhee, his eyes weirdly soft around the edges. “Chanhee told me to do something low-profile.”

Chanhee scoffs at the same time both Sunwoo and Eric snort into the receiver. Chanhee can’t possibly see how this will end up being any lower profile than robbing a bank, to be really fucking honest, because as soon as it is known that they were even there the news and the police are going to be after their asses in a matter of seconds.

Changmin reaches for his gun, aiming it at the front door as he waits for a reply from them. They can hear light chatter coming from the other end, like the two have stepped away from the phone to talk about it, probably deciding if the high risk will even be worth it.

A solid minute later, Sunwoo speaks again.

_“We’ll do it, just know we’ll be expecting our share not a single day later.”_

Changmin nearly squeals, truly delighted, putting his gun down before he accidentally ends up laser shooting the entire apartment. He grabs Chanhee by the chin and pulls him into a kiss so hard that it feels almost bruising; Chanhee forgets how to breathe.

“Is this what you call low profile?” he whispers against Changmin's lips once the call disconnects, his heart beating minutely in his ribcage. “They’ll want our heads on a silver platter.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Changmin kisses the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, licks over his earlobe before bringing the soft skin between his teeth. “Pretty boys don’t go to jail.”

⛓

Doing crimes in leather pants isn’t very ideal, Chanhee is well-aware of this fact. However, he is also very aware that they look exceptionally good in them, so talking Changmin into it wasn’t all that difficult. Maybe Changmin got a bit too excited and maybe he pressed Chanhee against the bedroom door to kiss his fucking breath away halfway through getting dressed because of it – he doesn’t really regret it.

As they drive through rich neighbors to their destination address, Chanhee feels grateful Sangyeon taught him how to break into cars without setting the alarm off. His gun is a heavy weight on his lap as he drives the stolen vehicle, Changmin sitting back on the passenger’s seat, feet up on the dashboard.

He should feel bad for having stolen the car of someone who lives in the same neighborhood as him, but his feelings of morality have been long thrown out the window. At this point, his neighbors should feel glad they haven’t simply killed every single one of them off.

“That’s the one,” Changmin announces, pointing with his gun at a house further up the hill. Chanhee knows he couldn’t possibly mistake it with any other house with just how fucking huge it is.

Not like every other house around isn’t a mansion in and on themselves, but the fact that the Kim & Co. CEO’s house takes up enough land to house three buildings is pretty telling on how loaded with money the entire family is. There are surveillance cameras on every corner the eye meets and an advanced security system Chanhee has only ever seen when Juyeon showed them pictures of the place he stole the diamond from.

He can’t help but curse under his breath when he pulls up a couple houses down from it.

“Just what in the fuck are they keeping in there?” he whispers, fingers caressing the gun in his lap. When he turns to look at Changmin, Changmin's smile reaches his eyes, his cheeks dimpling.

“An entire empire, baby.”

Sunwoo had told them the system for the house, as well as the entire block, had already been hacked into the night before for safety measures, that no alarm would sound if they tried to break in and that the camera feeds are no longer live streaming what they see, but Chanhee feels his guts twist in anticipation.

It’s not that he doubts his and Eric’s skills to hack into anything ever, because they _did_ manage to hack into government system before; it is just that Changmin can be really insane and he isn’t very sure they’ve got all of this down.

“Are you sure no one’s home?” he asks, unbuckling his seatbelt when Changmin starts making mention of getting out of the car.

“Yes,” Changmin's smile doesn’t waver. He reaches for the backseat and to a bunny ears headband he threw in there after getting in, and Chanhee can’t help but roll his eyes when he neatly puts it on his head. “At least no one should be, just the security guards—which we can take care of.”

Chanhee knows well what taking care of means to him.

“And you need to have the bunny ears on because…?”

Changmin hops off the car, winks at him and doesn’t give him a proper reply. Chanhee sighs, getting out of the car as well, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. As they walk up to the house, Chanhee doesn’t even feel the nervousness he used to when they first started this – when Changmin held him at gunpoint for the first time and they robbed a store the day after, light on their feet and guns heavy in their hands.

Now, he doesn’t even feel the weight of his most prized possession in his hand, doesn’t feel the warmth and the jolt it gives his shoulder when it fires off. It’s fucked up, but he has known long ago that they’re all a little fucked up in the head.

Changmin pushes the gates open effortlessly, the heavy iron creaking in its hinges as he does so. Everything is quiet at first – way too quiet, which let’s them know something must definitely be wrong. They take a step into the property, then two, and before they can take a third they hear the clicking of a gun.

Things happen in the blink of an eye.

When they turn to the direction where the clicking came from, their own laser guns are already up and unlocked, ready to fire off. Chanhee can only see the blur of a regular firearm in the hands of one of the security guards, and his own finger pulls the trigger before he can even think about it.

His and Changmin's guns go off at the same time, his laser beam hitting the guard in the chest and Changmin's in the head. The way blood spatters everywhere isn’t pretty or neat, a pool of crimson, thick liquid pooling in the grass where the guard’s body falls. The holes left gaping on his head and his chest are gruesome to say the least, but neither of them bat a lash before strutting further into the property.

Another two huge, bulking men show up before they even make it to the front door, ready to shoot them up like their friend had been at the front gate, only to be met with the exact same fate – only, this time Changmin takes care of the one on the left and Chanhee goes for the one to their right. Chanhee is careful when he steps around the fallen corpses, wary as not to get blood on his awfully expensive shoes.

“Mind your step,” he hisses when he sees Changmin nearly stepping on a fresh pool of blood. “We don’t have time to be cleaning blood stains off the carpet.”

“Yeah, shit,” Changmin steps over the dead body like it’s a rock on his way. “My bad. Let’s go.”

Inside the house is just as quiet as the outside had been, the difference being they no longer face any more surprise guests as they make their way down the winding hallways. The house is huge, bigger than Chanhee initially thought it to be, and he wonders why no one else seems to be working there to keep things in check.

“They’re out of the city for the weekend,” Changmin says as he turns a sharp corner, like he is reading Chanhee's mind. “Took the nannies and maids along with them, don’t know the fuck for but it’s not like I’m complaining. Come, it should be here.”

Changmin pushes a door to their right open, revealing what Chanhee thinks must be the master bedroom with how ridiculously big and fancy it is. Changmin had mentioned to him the family kept the safe in their walk-in closet, like stupid fucking morons they are, so they spent the last two days studying the blueprint of the house just so they could get to it without fail.

Chanhee finds it terribly sexy just how quick-witted Changmin can be, how he doesn’t waver when he sets his mind on something, how he will attempt the impossible if it means he can get them the world in their hands. It’s sexy the way Changmin toys with his gun like he couldn’t blow everything up with it, the way he aims it at him with a bright smile on his lips as he makes his way to the closet, the way he can’t stop giggling in excitement as he pushes the door open.

They don’t have much time to think – even if the alarm system in the house has been turned off by Sunwoo and Eric, they know the neighbors will sense something is wrong sooner rather than later. Chanhee pulls out two large suitcases off one of the shelves as Changmin ruffles through the hanging clothes as he looks for the safe, laying them out open on the floor so they can fill them up.

Before Chanhee can even get back on his feet, Changmin's gun goes off. When he turns around to look, Changmin already has his gun tucked in the back on his pants and both hands shoved in the really, really fucking large safe.

“Why do they keep so much money at home,” Chanhee murmurs as he starts looking for the jewelry, opening and closing several drawers before he gets to the right ones. When he finds them locked, his gun goes off as well.

“Why do you think,” Changmin snorts as he throws the first pile of money inside one of the suitcases. “Laundering, of course. This can’t possibly be good money.”

Chanhee giggles, pulling the entire drawer off and shaking all of its contents over the other suitcase. He does it a couple more times with the remaining drawers and then moves on to the clothes – the nice suits, the fancy jackets, the branded everything he can manage to get his hands on to throw inside the suitcase while still making sure they will be able to roll them off and to the car.

Changmin empties the safe completely, a fire in his eyes Chanhee has only seen a few rare times prior to this. His own heart is beating loud and rapidly in his ribcage, adrenaline almost making him lose his mind entirely, giddy to get out of this house and back to their own place.

“Changmin,” he calls out once he zips up his suitcase, Changmin already halfway through the closet door. Changmin falters in his step, turning back to look at him with a cocked brow. “I love you.”

The corners of Changmin's lips pull up into a smile so big that it reaches his eyes and threatens to split his face in half. Changmin lets go of his suitcase and strides back into the closet, one hand reaching for Chanhee's waist and the other for the back of his neck. Changmin licks into his mouth and kisses him with urgency, a little hurried and slightly desperate. He knows they need to get the hell out of there, but he allows himself to savor the moment for just a little longer.

“Let’s go,” he murmurs against Changmin's lips as he pushes the other forward, urging them to get going.

There is laughter bubbling in his chest as they run through the house and out the front door, still careful not to step in blood and leave a trail behind them. Changmin is laughing – open, loud and unabashed, his hair ruffling against the wind as they fly past the front gate and down the hill towards their stolen car.

Hauling the luggage up to the car trunk isn’t easy with how heavy they are, but adrenaline allows them to do anything at this point. Chanhee gets behind the wheel and speeds off the second Changmin slams the passenger’s door shut behind him, laughter filling up the car.

Chanhee doesn’t give himself time to think – he can’t hear his own thoughts over the beating of his heart and Changmin's hysterical yelling of how alive he feels. He tries not to swerve with the car when Changmin wraps his hand around his thigh, fingers barely grazing his crotch, and leans over to place a kiss to his cheek.

He reaches for his phone, making sure he won’t crash the car but still needing to make a phone call. He scrolls through his contact list and hits call, putting it on speaker so he can get both hands back on the steering wheel. The call only rings twice before it connects.

“Hyunjae,” he doesn’t wait for the other to greet them. “Put me on speaker. Are you ready to work a rather big case?”

He can hear Hyunjae sigh on the other end of the line.

 _“What did you do?”_ he sounds tired but like he expected such call from them eventually. They are never ones to sit still for too long.

“Jacob, Kevin, get the defense team ready,” he momentarily ignores Hyunjae’s question in order to address the other two he knows are hanging out. “We just killed some people.”

He hands up before the other three can even answer.

Getting home is a mess of abandoning the car, rolling the suitcases all the way up to the last floor and getting immediately undressed, clothes thrown in the washing machine for any and every possible blood spatter that might have gotten on them. Changmin hurries to the bedroom as Chanhee puts everything to wash, quick on his feet as he runs down the hallway.

When Chanhee walks into his room, both suitcases are already open wide on the floor, Changmin's eyes burning with desire as he stares at the pile of money in front of him. Chanhee can feel his heartbeat slowing then speeding up, the ringing in his ear coming back full force.

“Holy shit,” he whispers, taking a step further into the room. He can’t even fathom how much money there is just sitting there by their feet – they might as well have robbed a bank instead. “Holy _shit.”_

“Holy shit indeed,” Changmin laughs, throwing the stacks of bills he has in his hands up in the air, making it rain down on them. Chanhee blinks, not quite believing his eyes, and before he can even open his mouth again to say anything else, Changmin is pulling him forward by the wrist, throwing him in bed. “All this,” he whispers, “all this is for you.”

Changmin climbs off him, grabs another stack of bills and throws it over Chanhee. Chanhee can feel laughter bubbling in his chest again, can feel his shoulders start to shake as he starts to laugh when Changmin keeps getting stacks of money to throw over him. Every expanse of his bed is now covered in bills, the horrible but perfect smell of fresh money filling his lungs like nothing else ever did.

When Changmin kisses him again it’s with both knees on his sides, straddling his hips as he sits on top of him. They kiss until they can’t breathe, until they are both panting for air and mewling into each other’s mouth. Chanhee's lips hurt from Changmin's constant pulling with his teeth but he still wants more – wants to shove his tongue down Chanhee's throat, wants to bury his hands in his hair, wants them to fuck until nightfall and then until sunrise.

As Changmin grinds down on him Chanhee knows he wants it as well, just as bad as he does.

“Wait,” Changmin says as he briefly pulls away from him and reaches for the bedside table, hitting the tv remote to turn the tv on and to the news. Chanhee knows why he's doing this – people are bound to find out what happened at the Kim & Co. house with the state they left things while fleeing.

He runs his fingers over the hem of Changmin's underwear when he climbs on top of him again, slipping them in just as quickly as Changmin slides his tongue back in his mouth. Changmin moans quietly into his mouth when Chanhee wraps his fingers around the base of his dick and decides to do the same for him.

Chanhee's back arches off the bed when Changmin gets him in his hand, pumping his dick a couple times to get him harder than he already is. It makes a shiver run down his spine and his toes curl into the mattress, his own fingers tightening around Changmin's dick as he flicks his wrist just like he knows Changmin likes.

They’re sloppy, in a hurry to get each other off as they swallow their moans with every upstroke of their hands on their dicks. Chanhee thumbs at the slit of Changmin's cock, rubbing precum over it, and with the way Changmin shudders on top of him Chanhee knows it won’t take long for him to come. Which is okay, really, because he isn’t sure he will be lasting much longer either.

It’s when the breaking news tune of the news comes on that Chanhee feels the coiling in his stomach tighten and then snap, and he comes in Changmin's hand with quick snapping of his hips as he fucks into Changmin's hand. Changmin comes soon after, breaking the kiss to bury his head in the crook of Chanhee's neck as the news anchor announces just what they wanted to hear.

Changmin laughs as he spills thick between Chanhee's fingers, his body shaking as they work themselves through their orgasms.

_“…all the surveillance cameras in the area seem to have been tweaked with, and no eye-witness saw what happened. Inside the Kim & Co. residence, three security guards have been found dead with shots to their heads and chests. Police are opening an investigation to find out what happened, but they suspect this has been yet another doing of the NewQ duo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> you can catch me on my [tbz twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize) anytime! kudos and comments are appreciated~


End file.
